Reminiscence
by Chiri-tan
Summary: He was dying. Dying. And now they are reminiscing. What do they see? Ne, Verde, what do you see? Ver27


**Reminiscence.**

A soft cry.

He glanced on the battlefield before him, paying no attention to the hundreds of black-suited men. All of their guns were pointed at him, but he didn't care. He looked at the man on his arms and let out a soft and painful cry. It was melodious to the point that everyone present felt their heart twitch at the sound.

As the fire danced wildly around them, no one seemed to move. They were held with the melodious and tranquil cry of Vongola Decimo. It was pure. So pure that they didn't dare to make any sound. As if the moment he stopped crying, everything will move again. All the cruelty will move again.

The Storm and Rain Guardian of Vongola arrived, but made no move against the men. They both stood silent as they hear their boss's cry. "Do not… cry." The man on their boss's arm said, his voice was shaky. The Storm and Rain had never heard him sounded so weak, but the ever-present cockiness was still there. "It is unsightly." If this was a normal conversation between his boss and that guy, he would have barged in and shout at the man for being so rude. But, he didn't.

The cry stopped. But nobody moved.

"Verde…" Tsunayoshi Sawada whispered. Tears slowly leaks from his brown eyes and stained the professor's face, but the green-haired man did not budge. "You are always like this." It was no more than a few words to others, but it struck Tsuna greatly. "Verde!" The boy said once more, with more force to it this time.

"Always so caring. So naïve. Why would you stop the entire battlefield? Why would you cry? Intriguing, yes. But always so… idiotic."

* * *

><p><em>As Tsuna dragged some of his bodyguards to the scientist lab, the green-haired scientist groaned. "They entered the Cosa Nostra on their own, you know? They knew the consequences." Verde said with a bored tone as he straightened his glasses. "I know! But I couldn't just leave them…"<em>

"_You could, Tsunayoshi. You should be."_

"_Only in this… only in this matter that I refuse to be ordered around by you, Verde."_

_With a click of a tongue and a simple kiss on the cheek, Verde took out the advanced medical aid box he had created, tending to the men's wounds._

* * *

><p>"Don't say anything! We'll get you to the hospital! Please…!"<p>

Tsuna tightened his hug to his one and only scientist. The green-haired man laughed. "There was never a need, Tsunayoshi. With all the medications within my body? It's hopeless." The brunet cringed and began to mutter in Japanese. None of them understands, but his Guardians gulped and threw their faces away.

Verde tried his hardest to find the energy he needed to move his hand, and he eventually found them. "Hssh," He put his index finger on Tsuna's lips. His onyx-eyes were narrowed behind his blood splattered glasses, and his breaths were short. "Language barriers. You know how much I hate them." He whispered. Tsuna shrieked.

* * *

><p><em>The young Decimo of Vongola tilted his head curiously and spoke to his… acquaintance. Reborn was fluent in Japanese and Verde, as embarrassed as he could admit, is incapable of Japanese.<em>

_That language didn't perk his interest much, not until a certain Vongola made it a habit to barge inside his secret lab and chatter away in Japanese._

"_Verde, this is Tsuna," Reborn translated for him, pointing to a seemingly high-school boy beside him. "He will be the next Boss of Vongola and he requested your assistance." Verde was about to do a snide or sarcastic remark before the young brunet tilted his head to the opposite direction and smiled brightly. With a weirdly-accented Italian, he greeted the professor._

"_My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you, Signore Verde."_

_Funny. 'Nice to meet you' wasn't the thing people usually said to him when people met him._

* * *

><p>What seemed to be the 'dying scene' of a certain scientist no longer held the patience of the black-suited men. They all began firing, but Tsuna didn't care. He kept on staring to Verde's slowly-fading light in his eyes. The professor wished to shout and warn his beloved to stand and fight. Fortunately, three of his guardians protected him.<p>

Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, and unexpectedly, Mukuro Rokudo began to move. Gokudera in defense, Yamamoto in offense, and Mukuro as the makeshift of both. The mismatch-eyed boy was actually defending them. "Consider this as a payment for Vindince _and _saving my precious little Chrome."

Tsuna didn't budge, neither does Verde. But they both understood what Mukuro meant.

* * *

><p>"<em>As the chief warden of Vindince and the lady of Vichtenstein, of course I can get Mukuro Rokudo out of prison. But… are you sure you want to owe me, Tsunayoshi Sawada-san?" The girl who's everything besides her face was covered in bandage asked as she led Tsuna in the cold and dark halls of Vindince. "I'm pretty sure, Serafina von Vichtenstein," Tsuna said nonchalantly. Serafina smiled. "If you owe a serpent, they will remember you forever, Vongola."<em>

_The girl smiled again as she deactivated Mukuro's tank. She cut Mukuro's straitjacket and bound with her sword and looked at the Vongola boss. "With this, he's free. Remember your debt, Vongola. And give the green scientist my best regards." She disappeared into the darkness._

_Mukuro panted slightly as he looked at Tsuna. "How about Chrome?" He asked in the intervals of his short breathing. "I should receive a call in a few seconds." Not a second later, Tsuna's phone rang. "I'm done. The artificial organs I made for your mist guardian is working perfectly." Verde's voice sounded sure, and Tsuna nodded. _

"_Everything is done."_

* * *

><p>The battle ensues. But Tsuna hadn't even loosened his grip on Verde's labcoat.<p>

"Verde…" He'd called once more, just for the sake of it. "Tsunayoshi…" He breathed. As the rain began to fall, therefore smearing the battlefield even more, the brunet cried once more. But he giggled at the same time. "Do you remember what happened on a rainy day like this?" He asked casually to Verde who nodded weakly.

"I shall say it now…" The scientist said quietly, so quiet that Tsuna had to move his ear directly in front of Verde's lips. "Just like how I should have on that rainy day…"

* * *

><p><em>It had been years now.<em>

_Years since the language barriers were cracked, years since Tsuna openly showed his idiocy in front of Verde, years since Verde doesn't mind anymore… and yet it was only a few months after they both started to feel different about one another._

_For Verde, he was just an idiot. An ordinary person. Someone uninteresting, and yet, here he was in the middle of the road and rain, holding the little brunet's wrist firmly. "Despite your lack of extraordinariness…" Verde began, unsure. Tsuna didn't resist him and Verde could see him blushing through the rain. "Here I am, thinking that you are worth my time. Why is that?" He asked._

_Tsuna shook his head frantically, but didn't let go of Verde's hands. The green-haired man sighed and pulled the brunet into a hug. His hands firmly on the boy's waist and hair. "You always came to me… being the only anomaly I do not understand in my life. Talking, chattering, using language I do not understand, taking me to Vindince, making me known to various people. Are you an idiot? Don't you think that I might be your weakness? There might be families who'll after me to get to you?" He asked seriously, but the boy only smiled._

"_I'm an idiot, remember?" Tsuna breathed. Switching from Japanese to Italian perfectly. Verde smiled. "I… like you a lot, V-Verde." He stammered, making Verde laugh. "Hey, Tsunayoshi. Be mine?" He asked to the brunet's ear._

_Tsuna let go of him, they were both soaking wet, and yet none of the showed any intention to leave. "Three words and eight letters. Say it and I'm yours."_

* * *

><p>"I… love… yo-" And yet, it was too late.<p>

The light in Verde's eyes faded. Even the smartest scientist couldn't hold on. Tsuna wailed and cried to the rain. Another melodious cry can be heard, but the Vongola boss stood up and asked his guardians to step aside.

The Vongola boss's eyes turned orange even without the medicine. He took a deep breath and hummed a melody. The one and only melody. The one and only piece of art ever created by a mad scientist for his sake. "Boss?" Gokudera asked. A single tear escaped from Tsuna's eyes.

Along with a sad tune hummed by the Vongola boss, the biggest carnage in mafia history began.

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly had the urge to write this XD Have you guys ever heard of Sadness and Sorrow Piano version? That music is awesome. I can listen to it again and again and again and still feel sad about it. Please review~<strong>

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
